The Salamander's apprentice
by Kitsune Jackpot
Summary: What if fate wanted to make things more interesting for Naruto? What if he was train by the person who defeated the three sannin whom are hailed as one of the world's most powerful ninjas? What if he was trained by Hanzo the Salamander the former leader of the village hidden in the rain? Challenge by angelitocabezas.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: angelitocabezas was the person who created this challenge so thanks to him. Anyway the Hollow fox next chapter is almost complete so please be patient, RKM is gonna take a bit longer as I have to rewatch some Avatar espiodes so I can properly write it. Anyway Read and Review**

"Talking!"

'Thought'

**"Justu or summon"**

It was a bright sunny day in Konoha with a clear sky with birds chirping in a nearby tree until...Thunk!

'Yeah that bird ain't getting up anytime soon.' eight year old Naruto Uzumaki thought as he dived under a bush as more kunai and shudiken came towards him in high speeds.

"Where are you demon brat, because we're going to find you and when we do you're screwed! One of the ninja pursuers yelled out before he released another volley of sharp objects towards a bush that was rustling. Smiling the Chunin looked into the bush to see a dead rabbit that had said weapons on it.

"Damn wrong one." the Chunin said before he left the area along with some other ninjas looking the demon brat.

**With Naruto**

"I hope they're gone now." Naruto said as he looked behind him while catching his breath. He then started running again as he saw one of his pusuers nearby. The ninja then saw him while hollering "Hey guys I found him lets get him." The other ninjas quickly followed after Naruto while this time throwing kunai at Naruto.

"Yow!" Naruto said as he doged one that landed in front of him but he then his eyes widen as he heard a sizzle. 'Crap!'

**Boom!**

The Chunin then covered their faces as smoke, dust, and debrie flowed around the air. After of couple of minutes they moved arms away from their faces only to see a smoking crater. They then cheered and congratulated each other as they walked away from the site to go tell the good news to their fellow citizens. What they didn't see in the nearby river was one unconscious Naruto Uzumaki following down it.

A couple of minutes later Hiruzen Sarutobi in his battle gear along with some ANBU looked around the crater from the explosion tag "Naruto please be alive please don't die because this old fool didn't find you in time." Sarutobi then jumped away from the crater to look for the ones responsible for what could be his surrogate son while the anbu agents looked for the boy.

**A couple of hours later**

An old man was fishing in a pond nearby a cave in the forest surrounding Konoha when he saw a body flow into the pond along with some debrie.

"Hmmm what do we have here?" The old man said before he stood up and picked up a wodden cane nearby. He then limped to where the body was to see a blond boy with three wisker marks on each side. Signing he prayed for the dead a young boy that should have lived before he heard a wisper of "Ojji-san why do they keep hurting me?" and tears falling from the boys face

Eyes widen he put down his cane and lifted the boy up with surprising ease. 'Why is he so malnourshould is he from the woods no it can't be because he has clothes that was made by one of the companies nearby here.' He then walked away from the pond while a minute later a large salamander came from the pond and swallowed up the fishing pole and the cane than dissapeared with a poof!

**The next day**

"Ugghh.. Where am I" Naruto said before he released a grunt of pain as he tried to stand up when he saw he was in a cave that he has never seen before.

"One of the nearby forests next to Konoha but the important thing is who are you and how did you end up like that because even orphans don't end up as beat up as you were." The old man said as he appeared from the shadows and walked towards Naruto.

Naruto then looked to see an old man that was about six feet tall with a white hair that looked like a lion's mane. He was also wearing a cloak with an cane that seem not needed as he looked very strong and wise like his grandfather the 3rd hokage.

"I...well I'm from Konoha, an orphan, and was being chased by some ninja but the reason is a bit hard to tell." Naruto said with some sadness as he remembered the events that just happened.

"And why is that little one?" The old man said as he went closer.

"Well I don't know the reason why it's just that they always seemed to hate me and called me names that I don't understand..." Naruto said before he sat up with some pain and said "Hey old man do you think you could train me because you seem strong after all you act and seem like my jjji the third hokage.

" Sorry but first off you're very wounded so I couldn't help you even if I wanted to, second I am just an old man, anf finnaly you should get some rest but first answer me this what is your dream?" The old man said as he gave Naruto a serious face

"My dream is to be hokage and be recognized as the strongest shinobi in Konoha!" Naruto said with the fire of determination only few could achieve.

"And for that reason I cannot teach you." The old man said before he showed his hands in a tiger sign before saying **"Shushin!".** Naruto was than covered in water and obscured from the elder's view. by the time the water disappeared Naruto was gone. Signing the old man sat down on the bed and looked towards the cave to see a salamander's head appear.

"Did I really make the right choice today?" The old man said before the salamander opened it's mouth and said **"Hanzo I do not know if you made the right choice or not but I know something, that boy will change the world." **the now named Hanzo then bowed his head and said "Yes...yes he will." and left the cave along with his lizard companion.

**AN: Anyway this is the first chapter of my new story and yes Naruto will be trained by Hanzo after all that's the challenge but it will happen soon! Kistune Jackpot out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I want to thank everyone that read my story as I thought it would take longer to reach over three hundred views for an thousand word chapter. Big thanks to everyone who read and please leave a review as it brings my sprit up. Anyway here are the responses to last chapter's reviews**

**wolfman12** : **Thanks and yeah**** will continue updating my story_._**

**s0ssy: Thanks again and continue reading**

**eniox27: Yeah I noticed that this is a rare teacher story along whit some other people like Hayate, Yugato, and some others.**

**anarion87: Thanks and you should also thank angelitocabezas as he was the one who issued the challenge.**

**spartan593: Well I think a main reason is that it is an underused student teacher pairing and if it wasn't it probably seem less interesting.**

**Anyway on to the story but first I don't own Naruto only oc, plot, and anything else is mine.**

"Talking!"

_'Thinking.'_

**"Justu or summon!"**

'Naruto my boy where are you?' said one Hirzuen Sarutobi as he stop pacing around his office to look outside his window to see the sun setting. 'Why couldn't anybody follow the last wishes of Minato except for several Anbu, my son, and myself?' Sarutobi signed as he knew the answer. Sarutobi then closed his eyes as tears fell from it at the sadness of the recent events.

Hiruzen then heard a thud on his desk and looked only for his eyes to widen at the site of his uncosious grandson. "Naruto wait I'll go get some help Anbu take him to the doctors and make sure he is propely healed and cared for." Several people appeared from the shadows and picked up the boy carefully and disappeared in a leaf shushin.

Sarutobi then walked to his desk and pushed the nearby button while thinking 'How come Naruto ws healed and bandaged none of my ninjas or civilians reported helping him.'

"Yes Hokage-sama is there something you need today?" a voice said from a nearby speaker

"Yes Mella could you be a dear and compile me a list of all the people in this village that knows water shushin please?"

"Sure thing Hokage-sama I'll get right on it." Mella said before the speaker went silent.

Hiruzen then got up from his chair and opened the door while thinking 'Now I'll go do some investigating myself.'

**Konoha's prison**

"Right this way hokage-sama this is where the prisoners are being held." Ibuki said as he led the hokage down the hallway to a door. opening it revealed a plain white room with a table where the leaf nins that was chasing Naruto being tied up to one of the chairs. Ibuki then walked to one of the nins and pulled the gag out of his mouth.

The man then breathed a little then look at the hokage while saying "Hokage-sama please I beg of you save me and my comrades here from that mad man next to you!".

Hiruzen just stared at the man impassively before he looked at Ibuki and said "What did you torture him with and how long did you do it."

Ibuki than said "Two hours each, only used the tickle and water drop even though I wished I could try one of my new chains that I recently got shipped from a friend." and ended with a sinister chuckle.

"Hmmmm fine Ibuki release him but first tell me what happened before my Anbu got you.

The man then gulped before he started to say "Alright hokage-sama I'll tell you what happened.

**Flashback**

It was a sunny and cloudless morning for one Tony as he walked down the street with his friends. "Hey Tony do you want to go kyuubi hunting again today?" his friend Jake said with a wicked grin

That grin was then mimicked by his friends and himself as they started to look for the demon brat before everything turned orange.

"Haaaha that'll teach you retards not to mess with the prankster king Naruto Uzumaki" They all then started to wipe the orange paint off them and they saw a blonde kid about eight with an orange jumpsuit squatting on a telephone pole.

Naruto then started to laugh before he dogged some kunai headed towards him by the skin of his teeth.

"After him!" The ninja that threw the kunai yelled "Enough is enough today you die!" And with that he along with Tony and the rest of the nins started to chase Naruto but was proved futile as he was faster than them but they still followed him because one of the nins was a tracker.

Eventually they cornered him in the nearby forest and then started to throw more kunai at him. Tony had enough and threw one final kunai that had an explosions sealing tax on it. Grinning victoriously he held the ram seal while a fizzle started to happened before...

**BOOM!**

Covering their aces they waited to look at where the kunai that exploded. All they saw was a blackened crater where one kunai and blonde used to be.

"We did it, we're the heros of konoha, the demon slayer!" Tony cheered as he along with their friends started to cheer on their accomplishment.

They then left the area with haste as they wanted to tell everyone how they became demon hunters.

**Flashback end**

Hiruzen then sighed as he fionished listening to the story. 'Idiots to think that they would think it's fine to harm a young boy, I'm ashamed to know that these people who I along with others sacrifice for.'

"So hokage-sama will you let us go I mean we did it for a good cause because we did it for the yodiame." Tony said as he looked at the hokage waiting for his response.

What he didn't know was that he just broke the final straw in the camel's back for Hiruzen when he started to walk towards the door. Sarutobi then look back and impassively said "Ibuki do whatever you want with them I have more important things to do right now. he then shut the door leaving four very scared men and one scarred man with a sinister grin. Yes the prison will be filled with screams for a long, long, long time.

**Konoha's hospitol**

"Ughhhh, why do I keep waking up like this?" Naruto said to himself as he opened his eyes and looked around. He then noticed he was staring at white walls, not dark brown walls and that the room was well-lit compared to the cave that only had a candle as light and the...old man.

"The old man where is he!?" Naruto said bolting up before hissing in pain as he held his hand.

"Naruto-kun are you okay!?" an elderly voice said.

Naruto then looked up to see the caring orbs of his oji staring at him with caring eyes.

"oji-chan could you tell me if you see an old man about your height with a cloak like yours and a long white hair kinda like a mane."

"Naruto-kun is that the man who saved you?" Hiruzen said as he stared intently at his grandson because he wanted to know his grandson's savior.

"Yeah and I asked him if he could teach me to be strong like you but he said no because I was wounded and that my dream was not a good one." Naruto said while puffing up his cheeks.

"Well what did you say was your dream Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen said as he was curious why the old man didn't want to train the determined blond because of his dream,

"Well I said that I wanted to become hokage like you and that I wanted to be recognized by the people who live here not some annoying brat that no one wants to adopt.?

"I see." Was all that Hiruzen said as he contemplated on Naruto's dream.

"Hey oji-chan could you tell those people with the masks to leave as I want to ask something well...personal."

Seeing that it was probably important he nodded his head and four anbu walked out of the hospital never looking at Naruto or the hokage.

Hiruzen then looked back at Naruto once he heard the click of the lock on the door and said "You were saying my boy."

Naruto then started to fidget and said "Could you please tell me please tell me why the people call me demon boy and always glare at me."

Hiruzen then froze once Naruto finished talking. _'Should I tell him about Kyuubi or should I do it later? No I should tell him now as he trusts me and I would not like to lose my trust from the boy.'_

Sighing on knowing how difficult this was going to be Hiruzen began with "Eight years ago the kyuubi attacked Konoha and was wrecking havoc in the village. There was so much carnage but it all stopped when the yodiame came with a baby boy and sealed it in a baby and that baby is . . . you." He spoke guilt overflowing out of him as he saw his grandson crying.

Hiruzen then hugged the boy as he brawled out louder. After a couple of minuets Naruto leaned back towards his bed and said "Tanks oji I really need that." And with that Naruto fell asleep while Hiruzen just watched the boy for the rest of the day.

**AN: Another thing I want to state is that he will be trained by Hanzo but I don't want to be another Naruto kicks every bodies asses story. But I assure you it will happen soon.**


End file.
